creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThatPastaGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:ThatPastaGuy/The First of Many page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Starting with the basics, I would really avoid writing in second person perspective (you) as it tends to have the opposite effect of what the authors original intention was (immersion). A few have managed to write good second person perspective stories (Mikemacdee comes to mind), but a lot of the time, it tends to break immersion and severely limit character development. Combine this with your tendency to state the reader's mindset ("Your focus is slowly fading, leaving behind a sense of contentment at almost finishing the story") and you have a high possibility of breaking immersion and interest. Additionally I would suggest looking over the creepypasta tropes list for content to avoid. "it's only now that you realize something is behind you." really tends to be a deal breaker for most. If you find a story on this site with an ending like that (that we haven't deleted yet), a majority of the comments tend to point out how that ending doesn't work, that they're reading the story with their back against a wall, etc. This also feels a bit more like a premise than an actual fleshed out story. A final note: this story seemed like a fleshed out version of Hidden and a micro pasta that's on Reddit. While not necessarily a bad thing, using similar concepts to stories that already exist can become problematic. For example one user tended to post stories with extremely similar premises to other popular stories. It unfortunately got to the point that we realized he wasn't unintentionally doing this and was in fact ripping concepts directly. It's always good to do some looking around to make sure you aren't being unknowingly inspired by stories. I'd suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop as you stated in your blog that you have other ideas for pastas as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Helpful Templates You can use this template to make a link to pastas you want users to look into: Story Title I did it for your most recent blog to make it easier to access the story rather than searching for it in the search bar. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome As for writing, the best advice I can give is to use the writer's workshop if you're unfamiliar with the territory. Most reviewers there have been on the site a while and are aware of common tropes and pitfalls most writers fall into. As for the mechanics of linking stories, other site templates, and questions, don't hesitate to message me or another admin for an answer. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. If you have any other questions, feel free to reach out to me. :By the way, it's recommended you sign your posts on someone else's talk page to let the know who sent them the message. To sign a message, simply add ~~~~ at the end of your message. Have a nice one. MrDupin (talk) 20:27, February 3, 2016 (UTC)